<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sharing is caring by asterismal (asterisms)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843780">sharing is caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisms/pseuds/asterismal'>asterismal (asterisms)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Timelines, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Tom Riddle Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisms/pseuds/asterismal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“In fact, it’s not a bad idea,” Tom says, thoughtful as he gazes into space over Harry’s head. “Perhaps I could offer you to him in exchange for a favor or two.”</p>
<p>“Wh— <i>offer</i> me?” Harry leans back as far as he can, pinning Tom with his incredulous stare. “Are you insane?”</p>
<p> <br/><i>When a political rival makes a pass at Harry, Tom gets an idea. Harry is skeptical.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sharing is caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time he finally makes it back to Tom’s not-so-modest townhouse, Harry is seriously reconsidering his disapproval of his lover’s more violent plans. On a good day, his tolerance for pureblood bullshit is near nonexistent. <em>Today,</em> he’d agreed to watch Tom’s latest proposal before the Wizengamot—ostensibly for moral support, but really to provide another pair of eyes on the crowd.</p>
<p>Like most other times he’s given in to Tom’s desires, this was a mistake.</p>
<p>“What is it this time?” Tom asks as Harry stalks through the living room.</p>
<p>“Burke,” is all Harry says as he shrugs off his robe, tossing it over the back of the couch on his way to the stairs, ignoring Tom’s disapproving frown.</p>
<p>He can almost hear how Tom has perked up with interest when he asks, “Octavius Burke?”</p>
<p>The old lord has been a thorn in Tom’s side for years, he knows. He just never thought the man might become his problem as well. “Yes,” Harry says, scowling. “He approached me at the assembly today; apparently, I looked lonely during your speech.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Tom says, in precisely the tone of voice that makes Harry want to rebel on principle, “if you were to take my suggestion and mingle, perhaps you wouldn’t have that problem—“</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tom.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes, alright.” He hears Tom’s footsteps approach, and then his arms wrap around Harry’s waist as he hooks his chin over his shoulder. “What did Lord Burke have to say?”</p>
<p>“He…” Harry hesitates, because he doesn’t actually want to say it out loud. With a fortifying breath, he decides to just get it over with. “In essence, he told me that—should I ever grow tired of you—there’s a place for me in his bed.”</p>
<p>Tom’s arms around his waist tighten, and Harry makes a noise of surprise as he’s tugged flush against his firm chest. When Tom next speaks, his voice is soft, almost dangerously so. “Is that so?” he says. He presses a kiss to his neck, and Harry sighs, letting his head fall back against his shoulder. “And what did you say?”</p>
<p>“No, of course,” Harry tells him, arching back into his hold.</p>
<p>Tom grins, and Harry shivers at the press of teeth against his skin. “Of course,” he says. He then proceeds to suck a bruise just beneath Harry’s jaw, too high to cover with anything but magic. “Was that all, then?”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes snap open. He tries to free himself, but Tom doesn’t let go, so he seethes in his arms as he echoes, <em>“Was that all?”</em></p>
<p>“He didn’t touch you, did he?” Tom asks, using one hand to work at undoing Harry’s trousers.</p>
<p>Harry sputters. “Well, no, but—“</p>
<p>Slipping one hand into Harry’s pants, Tom asks, “Then what’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“What— Tom!” Harry tries again to escape, and Tom bites at his shoulder as he cups his hand over his cock. Gasping, Harry protests, “He’s old enough to be my grandfather.”</p>
<p>Tom nuzzles the bite mark he’s left. “And I’m old enough to be your father,” he says, sliding his free hand up Harry’s shirt, “if I’d sired you young, that is. I imagine you’d prefer Lord Burke then.”</p>
<p>Harry squirms, cheeks flushed. “Shut up,” he hisses. “Your hand is literally on my cock right now. What the hell is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>Tom chuckles as he squeezes his hand, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Have I made you uncomfortable, love?”</p>
<p>Harry groans. “Only every fucking day.”</p>
<p>Finally, he gets one arm free and proceeds to elbow Tom in the gut, not feeling even a little bit sorry when his lover staggers back with a wheeze, one hand pressed to the spot that’s sure to bruise.</p>
<p>With a grimace, Tom says, “I’m not entirely sure I deserved that.”</p>
<p>Harry ignores him, because he absolutely did. “It’s not even his age that’s the problem,” he says as he hurriedly does his trousers up again, though that’s certainly part of it. “It’s just— Wherever I go, some asshole or another is there to comment on our relationship. More often than not, they’re trying to <em>end it.”</em></p>
<p>“Hmm, yes,” Tom says, his eyes narrowing, flexing the hand he’s just had on Harry’s cock. “I’d noticed.”</p>
<p>“And I mean, I’d understand it if they approached <em>you,”</em> Harry says, beginning to pace the length of the hall. “You’re one election from becoming Minister, and everyone knows it, and I’m not even a year into Auror training. If anyone can do better, it’s you—”</p>
<p>“You must be joking,” Tom interrupts, voice flat.</p>
<p>It’s enough to stop Harry in his tracks. “Erm… no?”</p>
<p>“Harry, you’re quite possibly the most magically powerful person I know.” Tom stalks closer as he speaks, and Harry feels the absurd urge to back away. “You’re sole heir to an established, well-respected family. At seventeen, you single handedly defeated a Dark Lord—”</p>
<p>“Right, okay,” Harry says, flushing, “I <em>get it.”</em></p>
<p>“And that’s not even mentioning your age—”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. He’s willing to accept the rest of it, if only because Tom’s been acclimating him to compliments for years, now, but—“My <em>age?</em> Really?”</p>
<p>Tom frowns at him. “I’m quite serious.”</p>
<p>“Well, then,” Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest, “were you attracted to me for my age?”</p>
<p>He expects Tom to scoff at him for suggesting something so superficial. Instead, Tom hesitates, and Harry’s mouth falls open as he stares, offended. “Perhaps at first,” Tom finally admits, eyeing him warily. Then he continues, doing a remarkable job at sounding just as shameless as usual. “Of course, in the beginning, I was under the impression that your relative youth might make you a bit more malleable—</p>
<p>“I cannot <em>believe</em> that I actually like you.”</p>
<p>“—but I’ve since learned otherwise.”</p>
<p>Harry snorts. “I should bloody well hope so.” He keeps up his glare for a moment longer before giving in, his shoulders slumping. “Okay, fine, but that’s assuming Burke even cares about those things—”</p>
<p>“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Harry,” Tom says with a sigh, as though he has any right to be annoyed. “Even you can’t deny that you’re quite handsome.”</p>
<p>“But—” Harry glares again, his cheeks heating. “So are you!”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I’m <em>charming,”</em> Tom tells him with a practiced grin. “You, on the other hand, are quite rude. You’re a challenge, love. Some people like that.”</p>
<p>Harry crosses his arms. “Hmph.”</p>
<p>“You’re a catch, darling,” Tom says. He reaches out again, rests one hand on Harry’s hip, his thumb stroking him through his shirt. “You’d best accept it now; I’ve found it can be quite the advantage.” Harry scoffs, but he lets himself be tugged closer anyway. “In fact, it’s not a bad idea,” Tom says, thoughtful as he gazes into space over Harry’s head. “Perhaps I could offer you to him in exchange for a favor or two.”</p>
<p>“Wh— <em>offer</em> me?” Harry leans back as far as he can, pinning Tom with his incredulous stare. “Are you insane?”</p>
<p>“Oh, relax, Harry.” Tom waves one careless hand. “Obviously he’d need your approval as well; he could hardly just take you. For all of his political prowess, I’ve heard he’s quite weak, magically speaking.”</p>
<p>“…Do you even hear yourself when you speak?” Harry asks.</p>
<p>Tom ignores him. “Honestly, I’m surprised it hasn’t occurred to me before.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you’re considering it now.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“You’re a bit possessive, Tom,” he says, though in reality it’s worse than just <em>a bit.</em> “In fact, I’m not sure you could handle it—knowing someone else was fucking me.”</p>
<p>“Yes I could,” Tom insists, and he actually sounds offended by Harry’s lack of faith.</p>
<p>Harry lets out a disbelieving hum. “I doubt it.”</p>
<p>Tom scoffs, and Harry can almost feel his glare as he asks—demands, really, “What do I care that some impotent old lord might get his hands on you, when <em>I’m </em>the one you come home to every night?” His hand on Harry’s hip grips him tighter. “When I’m the best you’ll ever have?”</p>
<p>Harry laughs. He can’t help it. “The best I’ll ever have?” he echoes. “I’ve received a lot of offers, Tom. That title might be more difficult to keep than you think.”</p>
<p>Tom sneers. “Seeing as I’ll be competing with the likes of Lord Burke,” he says, “I doubt I’ll have any issues.”</p>
<p>“It’s not just <em>impotent old lords</em> making offers, you know.”</p>
<p>“No?” Tom’s eyes narrow. “Who else?”</p>
<p>Harry pretends to think about it. “You know what?” he says, pressing up onto his toes to kiss him, only to drop back down as soon as Tom leans in. “I don’t think I’ll tell you.”</p>
<p><em>“Harry,”</em> Tom says in warning as his hold on him tightens again.</p>
<p>Harry grins and says, only slightly mocking, <em>“Tom.”</em></p>
<p>“Is this really a game you want to play?” Tom asks.</p>
<p>“Not really,” Harry tells him, because he’s quite content with just one person in his bed, thank you very much. “Just admit that I’m right, and we can stop.”</p>
<p>Tom glares imperiously down at him.</p>
<p>After a beat, he asks, “Right about what?”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you asked,” Harry says, grinning. “Normally, I’d go ahead and say I’m right about everything—” He ignores Tom’s scoff. “—but this time, I’ll accept you admitting you’re wrong about being able to handle me fucking other people.”</p>
<p>Tom’s lips thin, and Harry lifts one eyebrow, waiting. “Fine,” he bites out. “Perhaps the rewards would not be worth the…”</p>
<p>When he hesitates, Harry offers, “Emotional toll?”</p>
<p>“…indignity,” Tom continues with a glare, “of sharing you with those who are unworthy.”</p>
<p>Harry takes a moment to consider this, then snorts. “Yeah, okay,” he says. “Good enough.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry says, nodding. He steps back and holds out his arms, as though preparing to be picked up. “You have my permission to take me to bed.”</p>
<p>“Well.” Tom rolls his eyes, though he bends obligingly and sweeps Harry into his arms before striding down the hall toward the stairs. “As long as I have your permission.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this demanded to be written out of nowhere last night, and i regret nothing </p>
<p>you can find me (and this fic) on tumblr at <a href="https://being-luminous.tumblr.com/">being-luminous</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>